Scream
by RaichiChyan
Summary: *YAOI ALERT* RenIchi OneShot.Ichigo's tired of all soul reaper work and no "play". And Renji's... Well... He's renji.


I wrote this almost a year ago. It was my first attempt ay yaoi smut… Inspired by the A7x song, Scream. I highly recommend that you listen to it while reading this. ^-^

Ichigo threw himself on his bed, exhausted from his long day of learning and hollow-hunting. He sighed as he removed his shirt. He didn't expect his college life to be like this. No, not one bit. Truth be told, he had hoped that by the time he was in college, he career as a shinigami would be over, and he would have a normal life. He'd hoped that by now he'd be drinking, taking shots with his friends and some hot girls, and perhaps even talking them into some strip poker. He'd hoped that by now he'd have lost his virginity. Bu things never did go as planned for Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

Said strawberry looked up, shifting his head left and right. His eyes locked on a certain red-head, sitting on his windowsill.

"what do you want, Renji? If you came here to bother me, then get the hell outta here. I'm in no goddam mood to put up with your crap today." Ichigo hissed.

Renji cocked his head to the side, in mock innocence. "Me? Bother you? Never!" he smirked, "I came here to keep you company." He hopped off the windowsill, and walked over to Ichigo's bed. "What the matter, Berry?"

Ichigo scowled at his given nickname. "What do you care?"

Renji shrugged, "I don't. But I came here to keep you company. So tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cos its not any of your business."

"Girl problems?"

Ichigo scoffed, "As if."

Renji smirked again, devilishness tugged at his lips, "So I was right."

"No, you're not! "

"Whose the girl?"

Ichigo groaned, frustrated at his loss. "There is no girl." His eyes found their way to the floor.

"Ah, I see," Renji mused, "No girl. And.... Lemme guess...' Renji sat, legs crossed, fingers stroking the beard he pretended to have. "You wanna get laid?"

Ichigo wanted to flinch at Renji's accuracy. How could he say it like it was no big deal? No doubt that Renji had lost his virginity years ago... Maybe the gentleness of such terminology was pounded away at the loss of virginity..? Ichigo contemplated it for a second, before Renji smacked him on the back of his head.

"Baka! Wake up! I asked you a question! Now tell me if my assumption was right." Renji demanded.

Ichigo glared at him. "Yeah..." He grumbled, "...I wanna get.... laid.... Soon..."

Renji grinned, "So its been a long time, eh? How long? A few weeks? Months?"

Ichigo grumbled again, "How 'bout a few years...? Nineteen years to be exact..."

Renji's eyes widened. "A nineteen year old virgin?! Impossible!" He glanced a Ichigo. "What about that Orihime girl?"

Ichigo glared at Renji, "What about her?"

"Why didn't you pound her? You sure got her wet enough to..."

More brutal termonology.

"I never liked her that way... She was kinda... I don't know... Annoying..?"

"And Rukia? Why not her? I bet you coulda gotten her easy... She was attached to you."

"Ewww! She's like my sister!"

"Dammit, man! What the hell?! Are you even straight?! Why didn't you just find some random girl and screw her then? Youre way too goddam picky!"

"No, I'm not!"

Renji paused for a second. A smirk crawled onto his face. His smile was sinister. "Oh, I get it.... Ichigo, you like 'em on your own team, huh?"

Ichigo blinked. "I like who where?"

Renji brought his face to Ichigo's face, "Youre gay, huh?"

Ichigo's mouth widened in shock. "Wh-Wh-WHAT?!"

Renji spoke slowly. "You. Like. Guys."

Ichigo wanted to punch Renji in the face. "What the hell?! No I'm not! I like girls!"

Renji gave Ichigo an accusitory look. "So whose the lucky guy?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I'm not gay."

"Its me, isnt it?"

"Hell no! If I was gay, Id probably wanna be with... I don't know.... Chad, maybe..."

"So you have though about it..."

"No I havent! And even if I did, you'd be the last person I'd wanna be with anyway!"

Renji sat in his place, his smirk never leaving his face. Ichigo, oh Ichigo, did you have a night in store for you!

Ichigo noticed the look on Renji's face. "Renji...? Wh-What are you planning?"

Renji slowly crawled towards Ichigo. He brought his face close to the strawberry's. "I'll make you think twice about what you said," he whispered into said strawberry's ear, "I'm gonna make you scream."

Ichigo's face grew hot. "D-Don't play around like that, Renji, its creepy..."

Renji proceeded to nibble at Ichigo's ear, his hands working to undo his pants. "Who said I'm playing?"

Ichigo pushed Renji away, his heart beating in his ears. "Renji! Stop!"

The look in Renji's eyes could only be described as animal.

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see_

_Woke animal feelings in me_

"Ichigo," Renji growled, as he made his way back to the frightened boy. "Arent you tired of it? Being a virgin, I mean?"

He grabbed the smaller boy and smashed their lips together, teeth clacking and lips ripping.

_Took over my sense and I lost control_

_I'll taste your blood tonight_

Ichigo pushed at Renji's chest, trying to get the larger man off of him. But Renji grabbed Ichigo's arms and pinned him down. "Ichigo," His low voice whispered. "I hope your ready."

Ichigo's eyes widened, in horror and anticipation.

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

Ichigo shut his eyes, tightly, as he bit his bottom lip. All he could think was, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.

Renji had held his arms down, and his lips traveled down Ichigo's neck. He sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin and Ichigo cried out.

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me_

_So warm as I'm setting you free_

_With your arms by your side there's no struggling_

_Pleasure's all mine this time_

Renji's hands ripped off Ichigo's pants and, not long after, his own. His hands touched every part of Ichigo's body. The tough masculine parts, and the innocent parts that were about to become defiled. He took Ichigo into his hands and slowly began to stroke him. Ichigo's flushed face encouraged Renji to go on...

Yes.... Yes... This is what he wanted.

Ichigo cried out, in pleasure.

"R-Renji...! Y-yes..!"

The red-head grinned. "Yes, Ichigo, scream... Scream for me..."

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

Ichigo threw his head back as Renji stroked him to his release. He gasped as his fluids soaked Renji's talented hands. Renji's face controted into a sinister smile.

"Ichigo..." Renji purred, his hands traveling down his own body. He used the remaining cum on his hands to lubricate his member, preparing himself for the moment he had been waiting for... The moment he would penetrate away Ichigo's virginity.

Ichigo opened his eyes when his breathing had began to return to normal. He was almost shocked to see the rowdy red-head in front of his face again, his body above his own.

"Renji..." Ichigo whispered, "What are you doing..?"

Said shinigami gently seperated Ichigo's legs, and positioned himself for penetration. He glanced at Ichigo, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to protest. But all that came out was a scream, as Renji entered him, without warning.

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire_

_Perishing._

Renji found it hard to remain inside Ichigo without wanting to screw him senseless. But he gave Ichigo sometime to get used to the feeling. After all, it would be inconvenient if said strawberry were to start crying.

To turn his attention away from the burning want pulsing through his member, Renji used one of his hands to gently trace the length of Ichigo's member. He grinned as the mound perked back to life at the mere touch of his hand.

Ichigo, however, wasn't paying attention to his own member, so much as the one inside of him. Oh, how it felt so... So... So goddam good!

"Renji..." Ichigo groaned, "Move."

_We've all had a time where we've lost control,_

_We've all had our time to grow,_

_I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right,_

_I'll hunt again one night_

Renji grinned at the command at looked back at Ichigo. "Fine. But I'm not going to be gentle anymore." He warned.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but what came out was, instead, a sharp hiss, as Renji pulled out and thrusted back in. His fingers found their way to Ichigo's hips and held them down. He repeated the action, again, but with more force.

He did it again, and again, and again.

And Ichigo would scream for him again, and again, and again.

His hips would buck upwards, but Renji's hands kept them down. He would scream for that.

He wanted Renji to go faster and harder. He would scream for that.

Renji had found his sweet spot, and when he hit it, Ichigo would see stars. And he would definitely scream for that.

_You know I make you wanna scream,_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby,_

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time_.

Renji loved it that Ichigo screamed. He loved how he screamed. He loved why he would scream. He loved the look on Ichigo's face when he screamed. How that innocent mouth would open wide... Oh, so wide... and he would let out a cry.

But not just any cry, a scream. A scream for Renji.

And that was all that Renji needed to make him penetrate Ichigo like he had no other. Ruthlessly, hard, and raw.

_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings,_

_Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me._

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body,_

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind._

."RRRRRRRRREEEEEENNNNNJJJJJJIIIIII!!!"

Ichigo screamed, louder than any of the other times. He squeezed his eyes closed as he came all over his and Renji's stomachs.

His breathing hitched and his face was flushed.

Renji groaned as the inside of Ichigo clamped onto his member as Ichigo came. It felt so good as he orgasmed inside of Ichigo, riding it out until he was empty. He collapsed on top of Ichigo's recovering body.

He closed his eyes as he tried to relax, and calm his breathing.

Silence filled the room.

"Renji...?" Ichigo asked, softly, his voice hoarse.

"Hmmm?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Renji groaned, hoping that Ichigo didn't want him to move. He couldn't feel any of the bones in his body. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Could you not tell anyone how I screamed like a bitch?"

Renji laughed, softly. "Only if you promise me that you'll scream like that for me the next time."

Ichigo smiled. "No problem."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End!


End file.
